Sudden cardiac arrest (colloquially “heart attack”) is a frequent cause of death. One treatment for cardiac arrest is quick and competent chest compressions to keep blood flowing through a patient's heart. Along with chest compressions, a rescuer may ventilate the patient by either exhaling into the patient's mouth or nose or utilizing a device that pushes air into the patient's lungs. Rescuers, in particular untrained rescuers, may benefit from feedback about performance of the CPR. Additionally, doctors or other healthcare workers such as emergency medical technicians (EMTs) may benefit from information about the patient's medical status during a rescue attempt. As such, it can be beneficial to gather information related to the patient status and/or performance of CPR from sensors.